1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display including a pixel definition layer, and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode display includes a plurality of pixels, and an organic light emitting diode (OLED) is included in each pixel. Each pixel is surrounded by a pixel definition layer and is distinguished (or separated) from neighboring pixels. The OLED includes a pixel electrode for each pixel, an organic emission layer on the pixel electrode, and a common electrode on a substrate.
The organic emission layer may include a red organic emission layer, a green organic emission layer, and a blue organic emission layer. In general, organic emission layers of different colors are arranged in a first direction, and organic emission layers of a same color are arranged in a second direction crossing the first direction. The pixel definition layer may be formed to have a lattice shape, and may be formed with an organic layer, such as a polyimide.
The organic emission layer may be formed by using a laser induced thermal imaging method. The laser induced thermal imaging method includes providing a base film and a donor film including a light-to-heat conversion layer and a transfer layer, and irradiating laser beams to the donor film to partially expand the light-to-heat conversion layer and expand the adjacent transfer layer thereby transferring the transfer layer onto a substrate. The laser induced thermal imaging method easily forms high-resolution patterns.
There is a limit to reducing the thickness of the pixel definition layer formed with an organic layer due to material or process characteristics, and the pixel definition layer may not have uniformity of height. Also, when the donor film is disposed on the substrate on which the pixel definition layer is formed and an organic emission layer with a specific color is transferred by continuously irradiating laser beams in a second direction, the organic emission layer generates a large curve near a part of the pixel definition layer (which is placed depending on the first direction), thereby deteriorating transfer quality.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.